Zoroark (Pokémon)
Zoroark, Otocyon metamorphos drycraeft (derived from the bat-eared fox's genus, lit. meaning "eared dog"; from Greek, μετά (meta, “change”) + μορφή (morphē, “form”); Old English drȳcræft "magic, sorcery"), is a large canid. It is most notable for transforming into other Pokémon, along with its pre-evolved form, Zorua. It is a type. Characteristics Zoroark is a bipedal fox-like Pokémon, and mainly grayish-brown in coloration with red and black accents. It has a pointed snout and ears, the insides of which have red coloration. Zoroark also has some red rimming its eyes and mouth. Zoroark has a large, voluminous mane, primarily red in coloration but with black tips. The mane also somewhat resembles a ponytail, as a greenish bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. Zoroark has a black ruff on its upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which its arms extend. Its upper arms are thin, whereas its lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the shoulders, and Zoroark's three claws, as well as the claws on its feet, are red in coloration. Bulbapedia: Zoroark Zoroarks are mostly nocturnal animals that live in small groups consisting of mated pairs and their young. The pairs live in dens and typically raise two to five pups together. Mated pairs are very social and are monogamous, although it is unknown if they mate for life.Bat-eared Fox Young are called puppies, pups, cubs, kits or kittens; depending on the source texts. The females are called vixen or bitches while males are called dogs or reynards. A group is called a "skulk", "troop" or "earth". Sexual dimorphism Females are smaller and have red lips. In males, it is less prominent. As with most mammals, genitals are present between the legs if one looks closely. Reproduction During the breeding season, they begin to chase each other in a mad dash to copulate. It can either copulate in the standard doggie style or like a human. It is one of the few canids that can do this, because of their body shape. However, because males cannot store sperm they must wait until they can ejaculate, unlike humans. Zoroarks are some of the few Pokémon that have sex for pleasure, rather than mating. Habitat They live anywhere from deserts, forests, tundra to parks in cities. Diet Despite looking weak and thin-limbed, they are expert hunters. They use their illusionary tricks to fool small animals. They transform into a Majikarp and flop around wildly. While the prey is distracted, they transform back into their original form. They use their sharp claws and fangs to snap the necks of their prey. Its diet is varied, depending on the season. Zoroark is an omnivore. Bunearies, mice, Pachirisus, birds, insects and lizards are staples.Based on the article Swift fox - Defenders of Wildlife, 2010-05-16 Grasses and fruits round out its diet. However, like any efficient forager, the Zoroark takes advantage of seasonal foods.[http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Vulpes_velox.html Resmer, Karen. Vulpes velox. 2010-05-16] During the summer, adults eat large amounts of insects, including beetles and grasshoppers, and feed their young with larger prey items. Stantler and other carrion may also be important food sources.Swift Fox References Category:Canidae Category:Mammals Category:Pokémon Category:Dark types Category:Carnivora Category:Caniformia